1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions are related to pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pumps are used to drive fluids to and within a wide variety of devices. In those instances where the associated devices are relatively small, such as in certain fuel cell applications, miniaturized pumps are frequently called upon to produce relatively high flow rates despite relatively high head losses. With respect to the pumping air and other gasses, conventional axial fans are relatively small, but suffer from relatively low static pressure efficiency and, accordingly, are not suitable for high head loss applications. Conventional diaphragm pumps, which are motor, piezo or electrostatically driven, deliver better static pressure efficiency, but are typically relatively large.